fiendsreachfandomcom-20200213-history
(Archive) Knights of the Pit
The Knight's of the Pit are a collection of Knightly Order's with a unique focus on the promulgation of law. They are less interested in charity and typical social goodness of Paladins but rather the foundation and stringent maintenance of order at all costs. ''In their Iron-Handed Execution of the law they attempt to emulate the effective and organized armies of Hell. They are not concerned with morality or method's, only results and if people cannot be trusted to obey the law out of their own sense of civility and social rightness, then the Knight's of the Pit provide them the need to do so out of fear of a master's stern hand. Philosophy Regardless of their severity or inclination towards extreme violence, the Knight's of the Pit are not an Evil group. They are wholly unconcerned with morality. Although there are a few Evil members, there are also a number of Good members with the majority being Impartial Arbiters and Enforcers of Justice and Order. They see the study of Hell's tenants, the summoning of Devil's and the inherent code and dogma of self-sacrifice and suffering as the means to strengthen the resolve of those wholly committed to the path ''and ''to completely break those who show an inch of weakness in the face of extreme and unfair adversity for if they cannot break their own weakness, then their enemies surely will. While the Knight's are widely feared and respected, the common Knight joins out of a sense of duty and to be apart of something bigger than themselves, seeing a world ruled by laws and free of rampaging beasts and cheating thieves as a future well-worth striving toward, even at the sacrifice of freedom, their lives and even their souls if called upon to do so. Although not a recognized arm of the law, their harsh militaristic discipline and enforcement of already existing laws on the road and outside of the reach make them popular for dealing with problems too difficult or dangerous for the normal city guard's in Fiend's Reach to deal with themselves. They relish the chance to bring order when asked to do so though often the consequence of such a call to arm's typically results in many dead and places set alight with fire. Any unfortunate enough to become valued prisoners of the Knight's are usually tortured to death for information that could prove valuable in their future operations. Training Recruits learn very early on as nearly half of them die in the first week of training: "To walk the path is to suffer." They learn that sacrifices are made for the greater good and that suffering is a constant companion. Following exceedingly brutal and draconian training regiments, they spar and battle with the denizens of hell and the consequence of repeated failure and to set an example to others is death and an exceedingly brutal one at that. Though uncommon, Spellcasters are taught all manner of knowledge and how to overpower and dominate planar outsiders with their power though typically this means they dabble in forbidden knowledge and powers, kept in check by the Oath of suffering, service and sacrifice, and to use their powers to maintain order and punish those who seek to destroy it. This is all to prepare them for the day of ''Bloodspiller, a day every year in which the night sky yields a blood red moon, ''and a special graduation ritual where Armigers, Recruits are pitted alone against several bearded devil's. They graduate if they can come out of such an encounter alive slaying all of them in the process, but failure as a result is always death. The end result of this training is that it makes any future conflict a far less daunting prospect, having survived the blade, claw, whip and spell of outsiders. Appearance and Gear Pit Knight gear is unique in design and for a singular reason, they produce their own armor and weapons. Their forge-masters are men and women who are personally tested by devil's who forge weapons and armor for the armies of hell itself. As a result, much of their gear is almost always of masterwork quality, custom fitted and designed uniquely for each person who passes the day of Bloodspiller. Whatever type of gear is constructed, its usually made of Steel, Cold Iron or Adamantine, forged in Hellish Arcane Fire and cooled in the blood of Devils. Though it is purely a rumor, its wildly exaggerated that those who taste the metals they forge experience a glimpse of damnation that awaits them, sowing fear and terror into those who challenge them. The armor designs also uniquely distinguish who is a spellcaster and who is not. Those who cast spells are typically clad in heavy armor as well but theirs is more ornate in design. While the vast majority of Pit Knight's go for the imposing and bulky armor designed with a flare of Diabolism, some eschew a skin of steel for leathers and hides. While not as protective, it is still uniquely designed and fitted to the person wearing it. Order's and Ranks As a result of the founder of the Pit Knight's originally being a Hellknight who ''died during the Chelaxian Civil Wars and being one of the first Saltborn, the existing hierarchy mimics that of the Hellknight's. Despite the fact the founder is no longer among the living, they remain as a reminder of the sacrifices he did not have to make but did so willingly and was the first to walk the path for the greater good of everyone in the Reach. ---'Ranks'--- * Lictor/Vicarius --- Leader of an Order of Knights. Typically those whose training is martial oriented is referred to a lictor while those who proceeded through the path of knowledge and Arcane/Divine Power are known as a Vicarius. There can ever only be one and are responsible for the maintenance of the Citadel and their order. * Master and Mistresses of Blades --- Field commanders who answer only to the Lictor or Vicarius. They typically oversee operations handed to them by their leaders as well as training of their recruits and the disposing of the failures. * Paravicar --- Every order has one master of the Arcane and Divine to teach those with magical aptitude how to control their powers. The Paravicars serve as the said teacher for them and an advisor to the Lictor if he is not under the direction of a Vicarius. * Paralictors '''--- Beneath the Masters and Mistresses of Blades and the Paravicar are the Paralictors, petty officers who command the rank and file of the Pit Knights. They lead troops into battle and are typically hardened veterans of the Pit Knights who have carved a reputation for themselves with either skill, spell or steel. * '''Signifiers --- Those with a talent for spells who pass the day of Bloodspiller are referred to as Signifiers. They are the rank and file spellcasters. serving to support Pit Knights in battle with healing and protective magics, summoning fiends to tear apart their enemies or as artillery obliterating anything with fire. * Pit Knights --- Rank and file of the order who have passed the day of Bloodspiller, they are the first into the fray, using an assortment of skills at their disposal to confound their enemies or their weapons to dispatch them. * Armigers --- To the uninitiated, Squires in training are referred to as Armigers. While they are allowed into the citadel on the days specified for training, they are otherwise barred entry into it and are considered outsiders till they pass the day of Bloodspiller. ---'Orders---' (This section is still a WIP. As more Orders are founded by new lictors, this section shall be updated.) * Knight's of the Baracuda --- Located in Citadel Dellirium outside of Fiend's Reach, these knights bear a fierce and feral design to their weapons and armor. Typically they dont involve themselves with the city unless requested by someone with notable influence to step in. They keep to the Outside, hunting monsters and wanted criminals alike who flee into the forests and hills and generally maintain the safety of the city on the Outside. They are currently led by a one Lictor Gileon Thrune. How to Join (For PC's) Typically, the Order's are exclusive about their training. Its very demanding and very intense and they chose those who they believe stand a fair chance. Even if people Volunteer, not everyone is allowed to make the cut if they are believed to be weak but for people who make a reputation for themselves, they are more than likely to allow you into the ranks. Refer to the Fame and Prestige System for how become an initiate or higher in their ranks. --- To become an Armiger you must: Meet the minimum fame and prestige point cost requirement to become an Initiate in an Organization. --- To become a Pit Knight or Signifier, you must: Meet the Minimum fame and prestige point requirement for the Officer title and on the day of Bloodspiller, must slay the three bearded devils brought before you with no aid save that which you bring with you. --- To become a Paralictor, you must: Meet the minimum fame and prestige point requirement for the commander title and have led a Pit Knight squad under your command into a major engagement and survived. --- To become a Paravicar, a Master of Blades or a Mistress of Blades, you must: Meet the minimum fame and prestige point requirement for the High-Commander title and have participated in several major battles, defeating a significant foe with a CR greater than yours. --- To become a Lictor or Vicarius of your own Knight Order, you must: Have Leadership, acquire funding or materials needed to construct your own citadel and must receive sponsorship from an Existing Lictor/Vicarius. ---Special--- All armor constructed by the forge-master of the Citadel is referred to as Hellknight as the surname of any piece of armor or weapon, unless its inherently special. These suits of armor are uniquely special and cannot be purchased by anyone outside of the order and they impose penalties as if they were broken on the wearer who does not take the armor to a tailor to have it refitted for them. Refitting costs 25% of the items existing price, including enchantments on the set if there are any. Weapons do not need to be resized or refitted and can be wielded by a creature of the appropriate size. Category:Archives